Go Soo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 고수 / Go Soo (Go Su) *'Profesión:' Modelo y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Choong Nam Non San, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:'Padres, Hermano mayor, Esposa/Kim Hye Yeon y 2 hijos (Hijo, Hija) *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment Dramas *Money Game (tvN, 2020) *Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency (jTBC, 2019) Aparición especial *Heart Surgeons (SBS, 2018) *The Flower in Prison (MBC, 2016) *Empire of Gold (SBS, 2013) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *When a Man is in Love (SBS, 2004) *The Perfect Girl (SBS, 2003) *Age of Innocence (SBS, 2002) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2002) *Piano (SBS, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) Películas *South Castle (2017) *The Tooth and the Nail (2016) *The Last Princess (2016) *Lucid Dream (2015) *The Tailors (2014) *Myohyangsangwan (2014) *Awaiting (2014) *Way Back Home (2013) *Love 911 (2012) *The Front Line (2011) *Psychic (2010) *Into the White Night (2009) *Some (2004) Teatro *'2008:' The Return of President Eom Anuncios *'2013:' Bullsone Rain OK *'2012:' Kumkang Shoe *'2012:' Arnaldo Bassini *'2011:' Narangd Cider *'2010:' Sony Alpha Korea *'2010:' Hugo Boss Glasses *'2010:' Comodo Square *'2009:' Hana Bank *'2009:' Merrell *'2009:' Hyundai Securities *'2003:' Basic House *'2002:' Hite Jinro Prime *'2002:' KTFever *'2001:' Shiseido Uno *'2000:' Popeyes Vídeos Musicales *Jang Na Ra - Burying My Face in Tears (2004) *Park Hye Kyung - Confession (2004) *Lee Soo Young - Left Alone (2003) *Lee Soo Young - I Still Bite My Lips (2003) *Juju Club - 1:1 (2003) *Kim Jang Hoon - A Sad Gift (2002) *Kang Hyung Rok - Sadness (2002) *Yoo Seung Jun - I'll Be Back (2001) *Lee Hyun Do - U Got the Funk (2000) *The Position - Letter (1998) *Noise - Pig Man (1998) *The Position - Last Promise (1998) Reconocimientos *'2014 34th Golden Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actor (Way Back Home) *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Estrella Popular (The Front Line) *'2011 4th Style Icon Awards:' 10 Mejores Iconos del Estilo *'2010 14th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Premio Fantasía (Into the White Night) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en un Drama de Planificación Especial (Green Rose) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Mejores Estrellas (Green Rose) *'2005 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor actor - Some *'2003 Model Line Awards:' Mejor vestido *'2003 Model Line Awards:' Actor más popular *'2001 SBS Awards:' "Las 10 estrellas más grandes del año" - Age of Innocence *'2001 SBS Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor - Age of Innocence *'2001 SBS Awards:' Actor más popular - Piano *'2001 SBS Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor - Piano *'2000 MBC Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor - Mothers and Sisters Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Sangmyung (Estudiante de Cine) *'Aficiones:' Trabajar, los videojuegos, coleccionar colonias *'Especialidades:' Taekwondo *'Religión:' Cristiano *El 25 de abril del 2008 terminó su servicio militar obligatorio. *Se casó con una estudiante de arte Kim Hye Yeon que es once años más joven que él, el 17 de febrero de 2012 la pareja se conoció en 2008 en el set de Into the White Night. *Su hijo nació el 28 de enero del 2013, y su hija nació el 17 de abril del 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Go Soo4.jpg Go Soo5.jpg Go Soo6.jpg Go Soo9.jpg Go Soo10.jpg Go Soo11.jpg gosoo_75.jpg Go Soo2.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:BH Entertainment